


But It's Like No Matter What I Do, I Can't Convince You.

by DryCereal



Series: Watashi No Uso [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And Me - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, a list by dan, mostly me, ok, reasons phil could have fainted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Dan suspects Phil's hiding some information from the A&E staff. And he's a lil shit about it.





	But It's Like No Matter What I Do, I Can't Convince You.

“Phil… listen. I know you told them you don’t know what happened, why you passed out, but it might help if they knew…”  
  
“I told them I don’t know because I don’t know, Dan. I’m not hiding anything, I want to know myself.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Dan. I don’t know, all right?”  
  
“Phil…”

 _“…On your Mum’s life”_  
  
“I’m going to tell her you did that. AND I’m going to guess why you passed out, cos I bet you know.”  
  
“You wouldn’t”  
  
“ **Both**.”  
  
  
* * *  
  


“Got dizzy with the VR helmet on?”  
  
“You know I hate that thing.”  
  
“You _literally_ do stuff you hate or you know is bad for you every day.”  
  
“Not that.”  
  
“Noted.”  
  


* * * ****  
  
  
“You had someone else here, heard me coming upstairs and tripped rushing them out of the door?”  
  
“You’d have heard _me_ coming”  
  
“Let me go tell the Doctor you’ve got your sense of humour back”  
  
“Don’t you _dare_.”  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
“Tripped over the socks you left on the floor by the sofa last night?”  
  
“You know, a nice, supportive partner wouldn’t be mean like this…”  
  
“A nice supportive partner would have learnt to put their dirty laundry in the basket after nearly nine years. Don’t pull that one on me.”  
  
“Meanie.”  
  
“Slob.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Yeah. You too.”  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
“Youuuuu… Ah! You forgot you left the cupboard open, and smacked your own head when you stood up.”  
  
“ _Dan_ … **No**. The Doctor already said I didn’t have any bruises or bumps” ****  
  
“Okay. We’ll cross karma off the list then.”  
  
“Ha. Ha.”  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
“Bent over to pick up your glasses and head butted the coffee table”  
  
“No, that’s you that kills coffee tables”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Bring _that_ up now…”  
  
  
* * * __  
  
  
“Wanking stood up and lost your balance when you came?”  
  
“I’m gonna ask the nurse to throw you out, I swear…”  
  
“OH!!! Did you slip on the mess?!” __  
  
“DAN!!!!”   


_* * *_

  
“Janet came round, got sick of your shit and smacked you upside the head?”  
  
“I’m leaving you for her.”  
  
“Is that wise? Seems like she gets a bit violent…”  
  
*exasperated sigh*  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
“Choked on one of the marshmallows you think I don’t know you have hidden in the console cupboard?”  
  
“Dan, if I’d choked I’d be… **Wait**. How did you know?!”  
  
“Not necessarily, and I do **now**. _Haha_! If they keep you in, I’m going to go home and eat them all!”  
  
“ ** _Daaannnnnn_ _nn!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting ready to post this and Phil goes and tweets *that*
> 
> Cheers. Ugh. Oh well. Don't hate me, I'm saving the inevitable (e)h/c fic for when we know a little more, that's all. This is just a little bit of fun from me imagining Dan being bored sat in an a&e cubicle for hours is all. And you all know full well Phil would hide the truth if it was in any way embarrassing. ;O)
> 
> I fully reserve the right to add more snippets to this until we have a video/LS on the subject and find out what went on, because it amuses me, if nobody else. :D


End file.
